Star Wars: The Return of Darth Maul
by StarWarsTheJedi
Summary: Qui Gon Jinn appears as a ghost to tell Obi Wan to finish off Darth Maul to kill him. Will Obi Wan succeed?
1. An Unexpected Visitor

It was a quiet day in the Jedi Temple. It was almost like the Sith didn't exist because usually everyone is talking about problems the Sith have caused. There was only one Jedi Knight who was thinking about a problem a Sith had caused. Jedi Master Obi wan Kenobi. Who was thinking about the Sith who had killed his master Qui Gon Jinn.

Obi wan had been wishing that Qui Gon was still alive since the moment he died. '' I just wish Qui Gon was still alive.''

Then a voice that sounded like Qui Gon's echoed the room. '' Obi wan. It's me Qui Gon.'' '' Master? I.I thought you were dead.''

'' Obi wan. I want you to kill the Sith Lord who killed me.'' '' But' I thought I killed him when I was a Padawan.'' '' The only thing you did is chop off his legs. That would not kill a Sith Lord.'' '' But Darth Maul hasn't appeared for years. And I don't even know where he is.'' '' At this tipe of day he is usually somewhere on Tatonnie.''

Obi wan got into his Jedi Fighter and headed for Tattonie. When he got there' he was meet by Watto. The man who had took Obi wan's turned apprentice Anakin a slave when he was only 9 years old.

'' Hello Jedi.'' Said Watto' who was now flying up to Obi wan's stomach. '' Hello.'' Replied Obi wan. '' Can I do something for you?'' '' Yes um' have you seen a man with a red face with black tattoos on his face as well. His a Sith Lord.'' '' I found this letter that said it was from a Sith.'' '' May I see it?'' '' Of course Jedi.''

Watto handed a letter to Obi wan. On the letter it said _Dear Jedi. I am hunting down Jedi to kill so the war will end. If you've been wandering why Jedi have been dissapearing' I've been killing them. From Sith Lord Darth Maul. _

'' Excuse me' is there a place here where you kill people here?'' '' Ah' yes. It's somewhere in the north. Enter a building where it says Killing Zone.'' '' Thank you.'' Said Obi wan. He bowed at Watto and then headed for the North.


	2. Darth Maul

Obi wan was headed for Killing Zone. Obi wan started thinking about how happy Qui Gon would be after he killed Darth Maul. And thinking about how happy he would be by getting revenge on his master.

A few minuets later' Obi wan had made it to Killing Zone. It looked like no other building in Tatonnie. All the buildings in Tattonie were made out of sand. But Killing Zone was made out of grey Bricks. And the sign that wrote Killing Zone was made out of flashing Orange wan was going to enter the building until two destroyers came rolling out the building. The Destroyers powered up there shields. Obi wan wasn't strong enough to destroy two Destroyers. Obi wan put his hands in the air. '' You guys win''. Said Obi wan with a sort sigh when he finished his sentence.

The Destroyers took Obi wan to a room. When Obi wan made it into the room'he saw that the room was the exact same place where Qui Gon was killed. " But how could it be?'' Said Obi wan puzzled. '' This can't be where Qui Gon died. He died on Naboo.'' '' This is a secret passage to Naboo.'' Said a voice. Obi wan had heard that voice before.

A man came walking at Obi wan. He had a black hood ' a red face and black Tattoos. '' You. You killed my master here years ago. and I'm going to kill you for what you did.'' Said Obi wan with tears dropping done he left eye.

Obi wan raised his Lightsaber. And Darth Maul raised his Saberstaff. Obi wan's and Darth Mauls sabers hit each other. Obi wan managed to cut off one side of Maul's Lightsaber. Darth Maul growled at Obi wan and made his hit's at Obi wan's Lightsaber harder.

Darth Maul managed to hit his Lightsaber at Obi wan's leg. Obi wan screamed and fell on the floor. '' Look's like you can't get you're revenge today Obi wan. And stop trying because you never will.''

A speeder crashed in the room. Darth maul got on the speeder and left Obi wan behind. Some Jedi came running in the room and took Obi wan back to the Jedi temple to heal from his injury.

Jedi Temple- Coruscant

Obi wan sat on a chair in the Jedi council tower. Feeling very sad after his lost against Darth Maul. Qui Gon appeared in the room. '' You have failed the mission I sent you on. But it's ok. you failed me once as a Padawan.'' '' Next time I will kill him for good.'' Said Obi wan.

Qui Gon disappeared in the force. Obi wan still felt sad. Really wanting to kill Darth Maul. He knew he would kill him next time.


	3. Trying Again

Obi wan still felt sad. But today he felt more angry. He just really wanted to kill Maul even though getting revenge was against the Jedi. Obi wan was thinking if he should try killing Maul again even though he got seriously injured. He went to master Yoda to tell him what had happened.

_Yoda's office- Jedi Temple_

'' what you have done' terrible it is. Because you're old master appeared in the Temple and told you to kill Maul' have to do it' you will not.''

'' But Yoda His was my master.'' Was. But not any more. You a not a Padawan anymore.'' Yoda stopped talking and thought about Qui Gon. How good friends they where. '' You may listen to Qui gon on this mission' but you will not do anything else he tells.'' '' Yes master.'' said Obi wan as he walked off to where he last parked his Jedi fighter.

Kamino

Obi wan was now on Kamino and was headed inside. When he got in' he saw dead Kaminio's lying on the floor. Obi wan just keeped walking until he heard people screaming. He ran into a room with a hooded man killing everyone in the room '' hello Obi wan.'' said the hooded man. '' Darth Maul.'' said Obi wan. "You wont get away this time.'' Said Obi wan in an Angry voice.

Obi wan and Darth Maul powered up there lightsabers and Jumped at each other until there lightsabers hit. Obi wan managed to chop off both of his arms off. Maul just screamed and landed on the floor. Obi wan heard a beeping noise coming from every room '' I managed to put bombs in every room. Now both of us will die.'' '' I don't think so.'' said Obi wan.

Obi wan ran as fast as he could to his Jedi fighter. When Obi wan had got in his Jedi fighter' The building with all the dead people in it exploded. Obi wan managed to quickly escape the planet back to the Jedi temple

_Jedi Temple- Coroscant_

_'' _Good job Obi wan. You have completed one of my missions that could have killed.'' Said Qui Gon clapping his hands. '' Thank you master.'' said Obi wan to his master. Qui Gon disappeared into the force. Obi wan could no longer see his master. Only small pieces of dust flying in the room. Obi wan felt really tired after his adventure trying to kill Maul. So Obi wan headed to his bedroom and fell asleep.


End file.
